shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
They finally clash croke vs ivan part 3 final
after that nomar decided to fight croke he was badly injured and his grand daughters life was in danger but once she screamed ivan heard her scream and hurried down the mountain when he reached them he discovered that the one who was responsible for his fathers death and is now going to fight croke ivan: 'you for years i hated the admirals for years i hated the goverment for years i lived in guilt for what i did in my village i could have never show my face to my family ever again and it was all your fault '''croke: '''instead of blaming me why wont you just kill me and end this story ''ivan ran towards croke and was preparing to attack with his sword when he attacked croke suddenly disapeard and apeared infront of ivan and gave him a powerfull punch which made him crash threw three trees ivan tried to stand up and when he did he grabbed a tree with his hand and pulled it of the ground and threw it at croke croke then simply threw the tree away with his hand and ran towards ivan and when he reached him ivan instantly moved from his way and gave him a stong kick to the throte and threw him to the marine ship the '' '''marine 1: '''croke was just thrown like a a a an ordinary person thats never happened before '''marine 2: '''that doesnt matter right? i mean crokes strength is beyond vice admiral garps strength right '???: 'thats not gonna be enough ''the marines turned behind with a worried face and saw admiral aokiji behind them '''aokiji: '''i dont think strength is gonna be enough to beat the son of crane after all he did defeat me '''marine 1: admiral aokiji what do you mean are you saying croke doesnt stand a chance against the son of crane aokiji looked at the marines and said aokiji: 'beats me will just have to wait and see ''the marines have fallen because of that answer after that croke stood up he had an evil smile and took of his cloak reveaing his black outfit which he wears under it he put his hand on his head and saw he had blood after that he started laughing 'croke: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! yes finally i get to have a real fight this blood that im bleeding only your father was able of making me bleed after just one attack this is gonna be FUN! HAHAHAHA ''croke then transformed to a half human half white bird hybrid with wings on his back and tearing his shirt apart ivan was then shocked to see that transformation 'ivan: '''your a zoan type '''croke: '''no im a mythical zoan type a devil fruit even more rare then a logia type i ate the bird bird fruit model roc the giant mythical bird which even bigger than a giant '''ivan: '''what? ''croke then flew towards ivan grabbed him and flied high and threw ivan towards a field of cactuses ivan fell in the cactuses croke when down as he laughed towards the death of ivan or so he thought ivan then came down from the cactuses covered in blood with some cactus splitters still on him and his the left side of his jacket torn off he then ran towards croke with his sword when he reached croke he flew up from ivan but ivan threw his sword at croke and hit him in the stomach and he had a bandage tied to his sword he pulled croke down ad punched him in the face '' '''croke: '''i see your still angry about your daddy and that you want to avenge him well go ahead its not gonna make you any better than me ''looked at croke with a furious look in his eye croke was then shocked by that look '''croke:' you have the same look as your father '''ivan: '''im not doing this for revenge im doing this because you heart my friends and my family these people saved me and didnt even care that i was a stranger they saved they are my only friends and i WONT LOSE THEM! ''ivan then gave croke a powerfull punch sending croke threw 8 trees and hitting the marine ship and speating blood from his mouth when in pain croke then looked at ivan and had an angry face 'croke: '''you so you care about those people hmmm thats just like your father too bad im gonna have to kill you qucker than expected but adleast youl what had overpowered your father let me show you the full form '' aokiji than had thoughts about what croke said '''aokijis thoughts: '''is he realy gonna do it i just hope that little girl and her grandpa will be alright ''then croke transformed into a gigantic white bird he was able of standing on the water because of his gigantic size then before he was going to attack mr bill and nomars grand daughters along with his daughter have arrived after searching for the lost grand daughter then then looked at them with a happy yet evil look on his face '' '''croke: '''well well well look at what we have here more victims to kill ill kill all of you ivan then tried to stop croke but croke stepped on ivan continued to the others he was then prepared to kill them ivan then tried to reach for them but had serious wounds '''croke: '''now die like the helpless people you realy are! '''ivan: '''NOOOOOOO! ''then suddenly a gigantic shockwave came from ivans body had sorounded the entire island and caused some physical damage to the marine ship then once croke turned towards ivan he suddenly got hit by some invisible attack and sprouted blood from his mouth and fell on the ground and had changed back to normal everyone even aokiji were shocked of what had happened then the marine medics went to check croke and had resulted that croke had died from a heavy brain damage aokiji looked at the injured ivan '' '''aokiji: '''we better leave and take crokes body to will need proof of what happened here on this very day the goverments secret weapon had died '''marine 1: but admiral aokiji what about mummy M ivan and those people that helped him 'aokiji: '''mummy M ivan? dont you mean alpharess D ivan after all that is his name right well leave them its too dangerous after loosing our most powerfull weapon to continue on fighting but hte world will know of what happened today '' then the marines left the island along with crokes dead body after that iavn had fainted and was taken care off at nomars house after that they continued there training as if nothing ever happened the end Category:Stories Category:HighestBounty123